1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a backlight unit used in the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD is a display apparatus which is widely used because of its lightness, miniature size, full-color, and high resolution. An LCD displays video using a liquid crystal, which is a light receiving device that is not capable of emitting light by itself, and thus a backlight unit is required to supply light to a liquid crystal panel.
Recently, there have been many attempts to further reduce the thickness of the LCD. To reduce the thickness of the LCD, there is a need to reduce the thickness of a backlight unit, which is a main component of the LCD.
A light source of a backlight unit generates considerable heat. If the light source is not cooled properly, the heat from the light source may become excessive. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the thickness of a backlight unit and appropriately cool a light source of the backlight unit.